


Sweet Memories

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breeding Kink, Daichi and Suga are married, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kiyoko and Tanaka get Married, Kiyoko likes to Meddle, Light Bondage, Mating Press, Overstimulation, Re-kindled Love, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: Your ex,  Nishinoya comes home after years of travelling abroad, bringing up old feelings and memories.You begin to wonder if you're truly over him or not.Discord: KatMissMatch
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Sweet Memories

You yawn with boredom, it’s been a slow afternoon with not a single customer in hours. You almost want to close up early, but it’s not like you had anywhere else to be and any potential business is good business. So you scroll through your phone to pass the time. 

_ Plink. _ You click on the notification and can’t help but smile softly. 

_ On today 6 years ago~ _

_ “Check out these cupcakes! They are LITERALLY the best I’ve ever had!!! Courtesy of my very own cupcake! <3 “ _

The accompanying picture was of Nishinoya proudly holding up one of your cupcakes that was missing a large bite; the blue frosting on his nose indicating just where that bite had gone. 

Your smile turns to a soft sigh as you think about your ex. It was nearly 5 years ago that you had split up. 

_ It had been a Friday afternoon when he asked you for the last time.  _

_ “Please, come with me… I love you. You can bake anywhere in the world.” _

_“Yuu… You know I love you, but…” Sighing you cup his cheeks. “I don’t want to_ ** _just_** _bake, I want to open my own bakery. That takes money and hard work, I just.. I can’t give up on my dream. I’m sorry.”_

_ “So this is it huh?” You nod sadly as a tear rolls down your cheek.  _

_ He kissed you like the world was ending, and for you it almost was. After 4 amazing years together things were coming to a bittersweet end. That night neither of you slept, too wrapped up in each other to notice when the sun slowly rose outside the window. He left late in the afternoon with a sad smile. By the end of the week he had finalized his plans and left Japan.  _

You hadn’t talked or exchanged messages since, probably because it would’ve been too painful. Though you had occasionally checked out his page to see what he was up to in the world. It never ceased to amaze you either. Climbing mountains, exploring jungles and pyramids, even hunting marlins apparently. 

_ I wonder where he is now? _

_ Ding _ . The bell lets you know that you have a customer and you jump up to greet them. 

“Welcome to  _ Sweet Temptations _ , what can I-” The words catch in your throat as you catch sight of the customer’s spiked up hair with a little blond tuft at the front. Large brown eyes smile back as you stare. He looks as good as ever, but how could he be here?  _ He was supposed to be off travelling the world…  _

“It really  _ is _ you! I saw the bakery’s name and couldn’t resist finding out if it was yours.” His grin is blinding as he practically yells with excitement. 

“Noya?” It comes out a lot softer than intended. 

“The one and only!” 

“Yuu!” Smiling you sprint around the counter to all but tackle the short man in a tight hug. 

“It’s good to see you too, I didn’t realize you missed me  _ that _ much.” You laugh and playfully swat his arm. 

“Of course I missed you. I didn’t even know you were back!” 

“Well, to be fair I only got back last week.” 

“Welcome back then.” 

“Thanks Cupcake.” He smiles brightly at you. 

“I can’t believe you still use that silly nickname…”

“Awww, don’t you like it anymore?” He pouts. You flush, it wasn’t that you didn’t like it… but it stirred up old feelings you thought you were past by now. 

“It’s…” You shake your head. “It’s fine, just been a long time since anyone’s called me that.” 

“Well, I can't complain about that… Nice to know it's still  _ my _ special nickname…”

“Noya…” You blush before remembering that you guys weren’t together anymore. Taking a small step back you clear your throat. 

“Hey, can I take you out for some coffee? To catch up and stuff, I mean.” 

“Uh,” Caught by surprise you falter. “I can’t Noya… I have to stay here and watch the shop...” 

“Oh! I have an idea!” He bolts out the door before you can stop him. 

“Um… Okay?” You call out to the air.  _ Some things never change. _

A few minutes later he comes back with two hot beverages. 

“Here, now we can talk over coffee and you don’t have to leave!” 

“Did… did you just… Well I suppose I don’t have a reason to say no now.” He just grins and hands you your favorite drink. 

You settle into the little table booth by the window and talk about the last few years. Conversation flows easily as he tells you about all the places he’s seen and the people he’s met. In return you tell him about the contest you’d won and how you used the cash prize to start your own shop. He even insisted on paying for a couple of your sweets. 

“I’m still sad you sold all the cupcakes this morning… those are my favorite…” 

“How about I make some extras tomorrow and set them aside for you?”

“You’d do that!?” There are practically sparkles in his eyes. 

“Of course, I do it all the time when people pre-order things. These can be on the house though.”

“No way! I’m paying for them!” 

“Noya, it’s fine. The shop does plenty well enough for me to give an old friend a couple free cupcakes!” You insist. 

“Nope! I wanna buy them. A dozen! Yeah that should be enough…” 

“Enough for what?”

“To remind everyone how you make the best cupcakes in the world.” 

“Oh my god Noya… you’re so ridiculous.”

“I’ve travelled the world, and I’m telling you. It’s the truth.” You roll your eyes and the clock catches your attention. 

“Oh wow, it got so late so fast… I need to close up.” 

“I can help if you want?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…”

“I want too.” You can’t help but smile as he insists on running around with the broom. He speaks up as you’re finishing boxing up the last of the leftovers. 

“So me and the guys are getting together for a friendly game of volleyball. You should come, I bet they’d love to see you.” You raise a brow skeptically. 

“I feel like you just want a personal cheerleader…” He clutches his chest dramatically. 

“You wound me! I would  _ never- _ ” 

“Admit it, you’re just worried they’re all gonna show up with cute girlfriends and you don’t wanna be the only single guy there.” He rubs his head sheepishly. 

“Alright… You got me there, but I  _ do _ think they’d be happy to see you again.” 

“Well…” You can’t think of a good reason not to go… “I suppose I’m free tonight anyway.” 

“Haha alright!” He pulls you into a crushing hug with a grin. “It’s gonna be great! You will cheer for me won’t ya? For old times sake?” You roll your eyes and shake your head with a smile. 

“Of course, as your friend  _ and _ for old times.” 

You hum softly while gathering up a box of goodies for the boys. They were  _ always _ hungry after a match. 

“All ready to go?” You smile at Noya who’s holding the door for you.

“I do believe so.” Joining him outside you lock the door and fall in step. 

“Thanks for coming Cupcake.” You can’t help but return his smile. 

“It will be good to see everyone again, it’s been… years.”

“What? You guys didn’t keep up after I left?” His tone is curious and you can’t help but remember when he left. Again. 

“They tried, I was just… too busy.” His gaze lingers and you find yourself continuing despite better judgement. “I guess it just... hurt too much to be around them honestly. I’d go watch them play but it just kept reminding me of you. So I stopped going... Eventually they stopped asking.”

“I’m sorry Cupcake…” His voice is uncharacteristically soft. You try to laugh it off.

“Oh there’s no reason to apologize! The past is the past, we’re both over it by now.” Noting the down look on his face you add. “It’s not your fault. You left to chase your dreams and I stayed to chase mine.”

“I know that, and I don’t regret going, I just wish I could’ve done it without hurting you.”

“You act like you left me here all broken hearted... “ You brush his cheek with the back of your hand. “I chose to stay Yuu. Don’t hog all the blame for yourself.” 

“You’re right.” He smiles gently. “You usually are…” He shakes his head and smacks his cheeks with a resounding  _ smack _ . “Alright! No more negative thoughts tonight! Only good times and laughter, okay?” You nod and smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

_ Maybe it did still hurt, and maybe you wish it’d been different… but you can’t change the past. There’s no reason for him to feel guilty about it now. That wasn’t fair to him or you. You were over this. Over him. _

  
  


The street lights kick on just as you and Noya enter the park, casting their soft glow over the trees and walkways. You can see the courtyard up ahead, brightly lit up and filled with a small group of people. 

“Excited to see everyone again?”

“Of course! I can’t wait to see what they’ve been up to!” He smiles that brilliant smile and you can’t help but stare a little. “What about you? Aren’t you excited to see them after all this time?”

“I… Well, I guess I’m just hoping they’ll forgive me for bailing on them way back when…”

“I’m sure they understood, they’re pretty good guys you know.” You smile fondly. 

“That’s true.” 

  
  


“ _ NOYAAAAAA!” _ You wish you’d covered your ears in advance as Tanaka notices you approaching. 

“ _ RYUUUUUU!”  _ They’re both running now and meet halfway in an ultimate bro hug and you can’t help but giggle at the interaction.  _ Truely, some things never change. _

“I missed you bro!”

“I missed you more bro!” 

“So our wayward misfit returns huh?”

“It would seem so.” Daichi and Suga chime in like the married couple they are and Noya almost tears up. 

“Captain, I’m not  _ that _ much of a misfit!” Daichi only laughs. 

“Well, you did bring along your better half. Though I admit I wasn’t expecting her to be here…” Noya laughs sheepishly as you join them. 

“Hello again Suga, been a while hasn’t it?”

“A good four years, but you’re always a welcome sight.  _ Someone _ has to keep our reckless libero in check after all.” 

“Oh I’m just here as a friend who brought snacks!” You laugh nervously. “Noya walked into my shop earlier and sort of dragged me along as he does…”

“I see. Well good friends and good snacks are always welcome… I don’t suppose you brought cupcakes?” You can’t help but laugh. 

“Not this time I’m afraid… but I did bring other sweets. Maybe I’ll give the winning team first dibs.” You tease. 

“Wah? Don’t I automatically get first dibs Cupcake?” Noya whines. 

“Only if you win.”

“Seems like all you gotta do is win then Noya…” 

“Does that mean you’re gonna be on my team Asahi?” 

“If you want me too…” 

“Of course I want the Ace on my team!” 

As the guys sort out their teams for a little 4 on 4 you make your way over to where Kiyoko is sitting. 

“Tanaka dragged you along?” She shakes her head. 

“I wanted to see how Nishinoya was doing after all these years.”

“He seems to be the same old Noya to me…” 

“I’m surprised to see you here.” She comments. 

“Surprised to be here honestly… He just kind of wandered into my bakery and before you know it here I am agreeing to come cheer for him.”

“Just like old times then?” You laugh. 

“Almost too much like old times…” You add softly. 

“Oh. Did you bring sweets?” She asks, noticing the box on your lap. You nod. “May I?” 

“Of course, help yourself.” She smiles as she picks out a macaroon and pops it into her mouth with a happy hum. 

“I forgot how good these were…” 

The match ended 2-1 with a close final set, 24-26 in favor of Suga and Daichi’s team. 

“Haha victory is sweet!” Suga beams as he eyes the sweets before picking one. “Still a shame there’s no cupcakes in here...” You shake your head. 

“What can I say? I sold out today.”

“Awww…” He grabs a pastry as Daichi laughs. 

“You and your sweet tooth…” He picks out a doughnut. “Thanks for the snacks.”

“Anytime.” Kinoshita and Narita both thank you for the sweets before heading out. 

“Alright you guys, enough pouting it’s your turn.” A still pouting Noya and Tanaka head over to pick out their treats. 

“What no cupcakes left?” Tanaka whines. 

“There wasn’t any to start with… Win or lose there were no cupcakes, I promise.”

“Aww, well I guess that’s okay then.” 

“I know right? The cupcakes are the best…” Noya shoots you a wink and you shake your head. 

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“I-I mean, they are pretty good…” You smile up at Asahi who’s nervously fidgeting.

“Thanks, you played really well today you know.” You offer him words of encouragement as you remember his glass heart and tendency to blame himself.

“You really think so?” You nod and smile. 

“I know so.” He flushes as he scuttles away, brownie in hand. Ennoshita is the last to approach you. 

“Been a while.” He states, eyeing you neutrally. 

“It certainly has, I saw your documentary by the way.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah, it was really good. You should definitely let me know if you make another.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Picking out his treat he adds. “I hope to see you next time.” 

“It’s hard to believe it’s been years when you do that.” Kiyoko’s voice surprises you.

“Do what? I’m pretty sure they just appreciate the sweets.” She hums thoughtfully. 

“Hey babe you ready to head home?” Tanaka calls out for Kiyoko who nods and waves her goodbyes.

“See you next time.”

“Maybe. Bye.” You wave after them and almost miss the way Noya creeps up on you. 

“Are you ready to head out too?”

“You don’t have to walk me Noya, I know your house is in the opposite direction.”

“What kind of man would I be if I let a cutie like you walk home alone after dark?” You shake your head with a chuckle. 

“I’m not some helpless damsel you know…”

“Seriously, the team would never forgive me if I let something happen to you…”

“And that’s why I should be letting you walk me home?”

“Exactly.”

“Well….” You shrug. “I guess I can’t stop you, just don’t blame me if you get tired.”

“Me? Tired? Never.” 

“Oh I can think of a few times…” You tease.

“Well that’s because  _ you’re _ a little monster.” 

“I don’t know  _ what _ you’re talking about…” He laughs. 

“Oh don’t you give me that, you know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about…”

The walk back to your shop/home passes far too quickly for your liking as it means you’re out of reasons to spend time with Noya.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight.” You turn to unlock the door when you hear his breathless voice. 

“Cupcake…” Turning back you find that he’s crowded you against the wall. Your heart starts to pound as he leans in closer, as if to kiss you. 

“ _ Noya? _ ” His name slips past your lips in a whisper and his eyes widen. Backpedaling a few steps away before clearing his throat. 

“Uhm, sorry about that… Old habits I guess.” He laughs nervously and you swallow thickly. 

“Oh, it’s fine. Really, not a problem at all.” Laughing nervously you open the door. 

“Okay well, um. I’ll see you tomorrow. For the cupcakes! I mean…”

“Of course! I’ll see you then.” 

All but fleeing inside you close the door and lean against it. Heart pounding and mind racing, the butterflies in your stomach were still fluttering anxiously. 

_ He almost kissed me… Does that mean he still has feelings or is it really just an old habit? Did you want him to kiss you? Did you have feelings? Surely you were over him by now… weren’t you?  _

  
  
  


You sluggishly put Danishes in the display as you try to suppress a yawn. You were struggling to keep your eyes open after having spent most of the night staring at the ceiling as your mind tried to pick apart every word and interaction you had with Noya and what it all meant. When you had finally drifted off you dreamt of him. Dreams filled with happy memories that always ended the same.  _ His back fading into the distance, he never even looked back. _

You’d woken up in tears, searching the empty bed next you for someone who was never there in the first place. And now? Now you were behind on your morning routine and  _ still _ hadn’t started on his cupcakes. 

As you dart around the kitchen, trying to fill doughnuts and decorate the cookies at the same time you hear the familiar  _ ding  _ of the bell alerting you that someone had just come in. 

“One,” You yawn, “ _ ah, _ minute!” Setting down a doughnut you wipe your hands on the apron and go to see who it is. 

“Morning Cupcake you look-” He blinks a few times “You look exhausted actually.” You nod. 

“Was up a little late last night....”  _ Wondering why you almost kissed me…  _ “With the volleyball match and all… I’m not uh, used to being out so late anymore I guess.” You finish lamely, not wanting to explain the real reason you were so tired. 

“Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t think about how early you must get up to make all this stuff everyday.” 

“It’s totally fine. I wanted to go.” You wave it off as you try to cover another yawn. 

“Are you sure? You kinda look like you might fall over…”

“‘M totally fine…” After a few moments of staring at each other he begins looking for something and it takes you far too long to realize what. “Oh  _ shit _ . I haven’t even started cupcakes yet… I’m sorry.” You bite your lip as you make a mental list of all the things you still needed to finish. “I should be all caught up by like, 2?” 

“That’s okay, if you’re running so far behind did you want some help?”

“Noya, we both know you can’t bake to save your life.”

“True, but I  _ can _ work a register and fetch you things.” You hum.  _ I could use the help…  _ “C’mon, it’s the least I can do since I’m the one that kept you up late, dragging you to our game and all…”

“Alright, fine. I won’t complain about free help for a few hours.” He grins widely.

“It’ll be just like old times!” You can’t help but smile a little at his excitement. 

With Noya’s enthusiastic help you get just about everything done in a little over an hour. Sure the doughnuts were a little extra full and the cookies had extra sprinkles… but it was  _ done _ . 

“Well, it’s just that extra batch of cupcakes you ordered and we’re all done!” You announce, smiling brightly at Noya who’s ever so carefully putting the cinnamon rolls on display. 

“Glad I could help.” 

“Well, if you wanna lend me a hand with the cupcakes maybe you can have the left over icing,” You smile softly. “Just like old times.” He grins brightly. 

“You bet I wanna help!” 

“Great. You’re on mixing duty.” 

“Not so fast Noya! You’re getting frosting everywhere!” You can’t hide the giggle in your voice even as you scold him. 

“ _ Rolling…. THUNDER!”  _ He shouts as he stirs the frosting way too fast, paying no mind to the way it was getting everywhere.

“Noya!  _ You _ are going to end up cleaning the kitchen after this!” He only chuckles as you shake your head.  _ Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.  _ The oven timer goes off, signaling that the cupcakes were finished. 

“I’ve got them!” You call, grabbing your oven mitts. 

Turning off the timer you carefully pull out the tray and search for a clean section of counter to set them down. Unfortunately you didn’t think to watch for clean sections of the floor and you slip on icing. 

“ _ Oh shi-!”  _ The tray goes flying as you slip, the floor approaching at an alarming speed. 

“Got you!” You blink a few times as you feel strong arms wrap around you. Then you hear the  _ thunk _ of the bowl hitting the counter and the soft  _ plop _ of the icing falling onto you both. “Well… that could’ve gone better.” You can’t help but giggle as you watch the blue frosting drip down his face. 

“It was still a good catch.” You offer, pulling a clump of frosting from your hair. “Even if it turned out to be a messy one…”

“I don’t think your cupcakes survived either…” He adds. You turn to see the tray upside down with a few cupcakes rolling around. 

“Yeah… no. Those are gonna have to get thrown out.” A dollop of frosting falls, splattering you both. “Well… this is  _ quite _ the mess.”

You both laugh softly. 

“It really does feel like before doesn’t it?” He comments wistfully. 

“You always were too excitable, constantly making a mess of my kitchen.” 

“It was always worth having to clean up just to get you in the shower with me.” You can’t help but blush at the memories. 

“A shower sounds like a good idea honestly. I suppose I’ll just have to close a little early for lunch.” Taking in his icing covered clothes you giggle out. “You better come upstairs and get out of those clothes.” There’s a moment before you realize what you just said. “So that we can wash them! And uh, so you can shower… n-not with me, just to get it out of your hair and…” He smiles with a soft chuckle. Mercifully cutting off your nervous rambling. 

“Thanks Cupcake, I appreciate it.” You nod, not trusting yourself not to say something stupid when he’s smiling at you like that. 

  
  


“Bath is free!” You hear him call out and the sound of a door closing. You all but run into the shower, eager to get the frosting out of your hair before it starts to dry. You wash your hair and scrub at the drying icing as quickly as you can while you try  _ not _ to remember how you used to run out of hot water when you were busy  _ cleaning each other up _ . 

Stepping out of the shower you mentally kick yourself for forgetting to bring clothes in with you. Wrapping a towel tightly around yourself you poke your head out before creeping towards your room.  _ Almost there… _

The door opens and you nearly jump out of your skin as you come face to face with Noya, wet feet almost slipping on the floor as you clutch the towel tighter. His eyes rake over your barely clad curves and you can feel the space between your legs heat up at the way they linger on you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be done so soon…” You take in his bare chest, face heating up when you realize he’s not wearing pants either. “They’re still in the dryer…” He offers sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t staring, I swear!” He laughs gently. 

“It’s alright. I mean we’re adults... we’ve seen each other naked before. There’s no reason for us to be so awkward… right? Unless I’m making you uncomfortable?” His face twists into one of concern and you laugh softly, shaking your head.

“No, you’re right. We’re definitely making this more awkward than it needs to be. I’ll be back just as soon as I get dressed.”

“I mean, if you wanna join me in walking around in my underwear I won’t complain…” He jokes. You laugh. 

“I bet you wouldn't… but unfortunately for you I have lots of clothes here.”

“Such a shame really.” You roll your eyes as you close the door behind you. Smiling to yourself as you get dressed.  _ Why were you getting nervous? This was Noya, you used to know him better than anyone … and there was no reason to let things be awkward.  _

  
  


Dressed and with a new found sense of calm, you leave the bedroom with some sweats and a large t-shirt in hand. 

“Here, these should fit you for now. Unless you  _ want _ to keep putting on a show for me?”

“That depends, are you enjoying it?”  _ Yes. _

“Here.” You throw the clothes and giggle when they land smack dab in the center of his face.

“Thanks.” He deadpans as you smirk back.

“Any time.”

Looking at the clock you hum. 

“I’ve got another 45ish minutes before I usually open back up… That should be just enough time to make your cupcakes. Assuming we don’t have any more accidents anyway.”

“But this is your lunch… shouldn’t you, you know, make  _ lunch _ ?” You shrug. 

“I’ll just nibble on some croissants later. I always have a couple left over.” He frowns but doesn’t argue. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep making faces like that.” You tease while turning on the oven and starting on your third batch of cake batter.

“I will not!” He protests. “As if my grey hair isn’t gonna be 100% your fault anyway…” He grumbles and you try to ignore the way your heart flutters at the notion of spending your lives together. 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find someone else to stress you out.”  _ Why did I say that??  _ You consider kicking yourself when he responds. 

“Oh, I suppose you’re probably right. Not sure anyone could ever make me worry quite as much as you did though. You  _ were _ my little monster for a reason. Well, several reasons really.”

“You were just as bad and you know it. Recklessly chasing every ball, getting into fights over that manager and just generally not thinking about your own safety.” You huff as you slide the tray into the oven. 

“Says the girl who could never remember to turn the oven off.”

“Pfft the apartment never  _ actually _ burned down…” He quirks a brow as you shut the oven. 

“Yeah, because I started keeping an _emergency_ _fire_ _bucket_ in the kitchen! We had to replace the curtains _twice.”_ You gasp. 

“We agreed to never speak of that again!” He laughs at your expression before wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Did we? I must’ve forgotten…” He murmurs softly and you lean into him without thinking. 

“We definitely did…” Tilting your head back to look at him you’re surprised when his lips press gently against your own. He tastes sweet, like icing and you find yourself lost in the soft push and pull of his lips. You weren’t entirely sure how or when, but you wind up with your back pressed to the counter. One hand holding your hip and the other tangled in your hair as he deepens the kiss. He pulls you closer as one hands trails down your thigh-

_ BRRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGGGG! _

You both jump at the oven timer, pulling apart in surprise. 

“The cupcakes!” You rush to pull them out of the oven before they burn.

“Don’t forget to turn it off.” He teases. Looking back at the oven you grumble as you turn the dial to  _ off. _

“They need to cool before I frost them, but they’re finally done.” You offer nervously, mind still reeling from the sheer intensity of his kiss, soft but charged with emotions you weren’t sure what to do with anymore.

“Cupcake…” His tone is serious and it sends your brain into panic mode on reflex. 

“It should only take a few minutes really, we could even toss them in the fridge for a bit if you’re in a hurry…” Words fly from your mouth in a nervous wreck as your heart races. 

“Cupcake.” He takes your hand and you freeze, panic evident in your eyes. “I’m sorry.” You continue to stare blankly for a moment, confused by his apology. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll go clean up my mess downstairs while you frost them and then I’ll go. Okay?” Not knowing how to respond you just stare mutely. 

_ Shouldn’t have done  _ _ that _ _? Why not? It’s not like you were seeing anybody… was he? Why not take  _ **_them_ ** _ to the game then? Maybe she was a foreigner? Was he planning to move back to some other country and be with her?  _

You frost in autopilot as you lament the situation you’ve found yourself in.  _ I knew this was a bad idea… I was supposed to be over him already. Stupid, stupid, stupid…  _ You throw the piping bag in the sink as a tear slips down your cheek. You pack the now blue frosted treats into a box and set them on the counter downstairs. 

“They’re ready to go…” You call out half-heartedly. 

A few minutes later Noya comes out of the kitchen with a sad smile. 

“I think I got all of it, but if I missed any I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” There’s a long silence before he awkwardly picks up the box of cupcakes. 

“Thank you. For the cupcakes… I mean.” 

“Of course. You paid for them after all.” 

“... Right.” After a tense moment he adds. “Well, I guess I'll see you around.” You nod, not looking up until after he’s gone. Then you let the tears fall. 

  
  


The week passes with the days feeling like a blur but the nights dragging by. The bakery is busier than usual, with the cupcakes being your most requested item. Which helps pass the time... At least until you close up for the night and retreat to your apartment where fresh new memories haunt your waking hours and nightmares plague your sleep. Every morning you’d make breakfast and remember how he’d kissed you against the counter. When you go to bed it was the near naked sight of him leaving your bedroom. When you  _ finally _ close your eyes and drift off you dream of Noya standing at an altar in his tux, only to realize you’re in the crowd as some faceless woman walks down the aisle. 

_What the hell is_ ** _wrong_** _with me? I’m over this… I’ve been over this for years now…_ You scold yourself as you wipe tears from your eyes. You think over the last few years as you prep the bakery for another busy day, leaving time for extra cupcakes _again._

  
  


_ When Noya first left you were a wreck. You’d cried nearly every night and even the smallest things had reminded you of the energetic libero. Thunder storms, volleyball, even gari-gari popsicles made you tear up... After a while you stopped hanging out with your shared friends because it was just too painful to see them. It was around that time that you had started focusing on baking contests. Anything from fairs to festivals and bigger events. Anything to keep yourself busy. It took nearly 2 years to win the contest that had earned you the bakery. By which point you had stopped crying over him. Sure sometimes when you saw a volleyball match on tv or heard about how Hinata and Kageyama were doing in the Pro leagues you’d smile wistfully and wonder what your own volleyball dork was up to in the world… but it didn’t hurt as much anymore.  _

_ After that your sole focus had been on work. Opening a bakery by yourself was no small feat and it had eaten up a lot of your time. Even your parents had commented about how they missed you once you started working.  _

Thinking back you were slightly surprised when you realized that you hadn’t dated since he left. Sure there had been the occasional dinner or coffee date, even a few drunken one night stands but you hadn’t  _ dated.  _ Not even once. 

You had used the excuse that you were too busy with work, but honestly… You were doing well enough to afford an employee or two… and even without that you still had  _ some _ time in the evenings if you were interested in looking for romance… but you  _ hadn’t _ been. Not until Noya had waltz back into your life. Being the same storm of chaotic energy you loved so much, only this time… this time it seems you weren’t able to enjoy the view from the eye of the storm. No this time there was probably someone else he held dear and you were left to weather out the storm alone. It hurt more than it should’ve to realize that you were nowhere near over him, when it seemed he was clearly over you.

You were busy mournfully staring at a blue cupcake when a soft  _ ding _ alerts you to a customer. 

“Welcome to _Sweet_ _Temptations_ , how can I help you?” 

“Um, hi.” 

“Kiyoko?” The dark haired beauty smiles shyly at you.  _ Ding.  _ The door opens again to reveal Tanaka. 

“Hey! You didn’t tell me it was her bakery, of course I’m okay with it!” 

“Okay with what?” You ask, mildly confused. 

“Oh Kiyoko fell in love with your macaroons apparently, and was wondering if you’d make some for the wedding!” She nods in confirmation. 

“Really? You want  _ me _ to make macaroons for your  _ wedding?” _

“Yes.”

“Of course!” 

“Tanaka. You haven't even  _ tried _ one. How can  _ you _ be so confident??”

“If Kiyoko likes them, then that’s good enough for me.” He grins, throwing an arm around his fiancée. “But I won’t say no to a free sample if you’re offering?” You shake your head in disbelief but grab a selection of flavors from the display. 

“Here, pick what flavors you want and we can go from there.” His eyes go wide. 

“Wait, I seriously get free sweets?? Best choice ever.” You and Kiyoko both shake your heads. They, (mostly Kiyoko) pick out her favorite flavors and you sit down to discuss the details. 

“Okay, so you’re  _ sure _ you want me to do this?” She nods. “Okay.” You take a steadying breath. This is your first large and formal order and it was making you a little nervous. “So how many do you need?” 

“Maybe like, 300?” Kiyoko speaks softly. You nod, taking notes. 

“Okay, and  _ when _ ?” 

“3 we-”

“C'mon, you  _ know _ when our wedding is!” Tanaka cuts her off. “Noya told me he was bringing a plus 1.”  _ Well, there you have it. He had a date for the wedding, and it wasn’t you.  _

“Um, actually I don’t. I wasn’t invited - which is totally understandable since we haven't really spoken in years!” You add in hastily. “But Noya must be taking someone else... as he hasn’t mentioned it to me.” Tanaka looks thoroughly stunned, gaping speechlessly at you. 

“It’s fine Tanaka, just. The date please?” You try to mask the pain in your voice but you’re sure they can read it plain as day on your face.

“Oh. Of course… 3 weeks from tomorrow. And you know, if you  _ want  _ to come, you’re invited. Officially. Like, right now.” 

“That’s kind of you, but it seems like I’ll be there as a vendor. Unless you’d prefer I simply hand them over to your catering company?”

“Whatever is easier for you.” Kiyoko offers. 

“Well, it would be good advertising for the bakery if I do it myself…” She nods. 

“Then by all means, please. I’d love to have you there.” She adds. 

“Then it’s settled. I’m flattered truly.” 

“If we hadn’t already paid for the cake we’d probably have you do that too!” Tanaka chimes in. 

“Well, it  _ would _ be a little short notice for a wedding cake… and design isn’t my forte. I’m just a baker.” You offer with a small smile. 

  
  


During the weeks leading up to the wedding you had received three phone calls from Noya. All of which you had declined on the premise that if you were  _ finally _ going to get over him, you needed to do it cold turkey. No more flirting, no more stolen kisses, not even seeing his bright smile if you could avoid it. It simply hurt too much. You were hoping to avoid him and his date if at all possible during the wedding. Part of you hoped that he would get the hint from the way you were avoiding his calls… but this is  _ Noya _ you were talking about. If he wanted to see you… Well. He would make it happen. 

  
  


~~The Day of the Wedding~~

You fidget with the simple dress before taking a deep breath and heading inside. The reception hall is beautifully decorated in soft pinks with dark accents. You hum softly to yourself as you go about setting up your table. Checking the clock you note that the guests should be arriving in a few minutes. 

“Here goes nothing…” You mutter to yourself as guests begin to flood the room. 

You’re kept busy as the guests snack and chat .  Apparently Kiokyo’s dress was stunning and the ceremony was really adorable. This much proved to be true when the bride herself comes scurrying over for sweets. 

“Kiyoko,  _ wow _ . You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you, ...did you save me some?” You chuckle under your breath and pull out a small box of macarons. 

“Just for you.”

“Ahh! You’re the best!” You smile for her as she makes her way back through the crowd towards her new husband. Said smile fades when you recognize a familiar blond tuft and a head of spiky hair next to the groom. You tear your eyes away before he looks over, but short of hiding under the table… there wasn’t anywhere for you to go. You settle for sitting down and trying to be as small as possible. 

It doesn’t help.

“Cupcake?” At the sound of his tentative voice you sigh and glance up. Noya is standing there alone, with a questioning look on his face. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here…” He comments. 

“Well, that’s probably because I wasn’t formally invited.” 

“Well, I _tried_ to invite you, but you wouldn’t answer the phone… And well, I _know_ when someone doesn’t want to see me…” He adds, sounding upset.

“And yet, here you are.” He grins at that.

“True… At least this way I can argue I just wanted a macaron.” 

“Here.” You hand him one with a frustrated sigh before crossing your arms and pointedly trying to look away. He looks at the sweet dejectedly. 

“I’m sorry for crossing a line when I kissed you… I… wasn’t thinking…” He admits in a sullen tone. “I promise I won’t do it again! Just  _ please _ talk to me again?” He stares at you pleadingly, eyes wide and honest. You can tell just from a glance that he’s as sincere as it gets, he  _ wants _ to be your friend but…  _ I can't do  _ **_just_ ** _ friends…  _ you think sadly. You can feel the tears prickling at your eyes, ready to overflow in mere moments. 

“I’m sorry Yuu, but I  _ can’t _ watch you be with someone else. It hurts too much.” Standing up abruptly you add, “Goodbye.” Before fleeing with a hand pressed over your mouth as if you could physically stop the sob from escaping.

“Wait!” You hear him calling but you don’t listen, you don’t even slow. Willing your feet to go faster as you disappear down a series of hallways. You don’t know the building and you don't know where you’re going… All that matters is getting  _ away _ from Noya for now, because you  _ know _ that if he finds you; you won’t be able to stop yourself from accepting his friendship. You also  _ know _ however, that watching him be in love with someone else will tear you to shreds. 

Which is how you find yourself lost. You look around for an exit, intent on going home and sending Kiyoko your apologies for bailing halfway. Spotting a door that seems to lead outside you sigh in relief. 

“Oh.” You let out a surprised gasp at the indoor garden. A 2 story faux waterfall fills a large pool that’s surrounded by lush plants and decorative stones. Sunlight cascades in through the glass ceiling and the plants from the second story filter the light into a kaleidoscope like pattern across the floor. Noticing a small bench you sit and admire the room. 

You’re not sure how long you sat there, listening to the soothing sounds of the water as you slowly stopped crying. It might’ve been an hour, it could only have been a few minutes… What you are aware of is when the door is thrown open with all the grace of a bull as Noya comes  _ barrelling _ towards you. 

“I  _ finally _ found you!” He shouts and you wince as he shatters the room's natural ambience. 

“I guess you did.” You sigh. 

“Look, I need to explain something before you take off this time!” You wipe your eyes before meeting his level gaze. 

“Fine, but promise to leave me alone after?” He shakes his head. 

“I only promise to leave you alone if that’s still what you want  _ after _ I’ve explained!” 

“...Fine.” He nods, taking a deep breath. 

“ _ ImsorryIkissedyoubecauseIstillhavefeelingsbutIswearthere’snooneelsesopleasepleaseforgiveme!”  _

_“_ Woah woah woah _.. Slow down.”_

“I’m not seeing anyone else! I kissed you because I’m still in love with you! Okay!?” You blink a few times. 

“You’re not… seeing someone?” He shakes his head almost violently. 

“No! There’s no one!” His voice softens. “There never has been… It’s always been you, Cupcake...” Your throat tightens and you struggle with your next sentence. 

“Then why did you get all weird after kissing me?”

“I thought you were over me... “ He admits sheepishly. “You kept saying that it was the past, and that you were over it... Then you got all nervous after our kiss and I just assumed that it must’ve made you uncomfortable…” You actually want to smack yourself. “And then you wouldn’t answer my calls… So I assumed you were still mad about it.”

“You're an idiot.” You laugh. 

“But am I  _ your _ idiot? Because I can deal with that.” He grins at the sight of your smile and you gesture for  him to sit with you . He jumps at the chance to wrap an arm around you and pulls you close. Cupping his face you kiss his nose before adding. 

“I would  _ love _ , if you would be  _ my _ idiot again…”

“Just so long as you're  _ my little monster… _ ” He jokes easily. 

After a while you both find your way back to the reception hall just in time for Noya to make a sappy speech. Kiyoko smiles at you when you take the conveniently empty seat next to Noya’s at the head table. You join the happy couple and just about everyone else in several dances before the party finally starts to wind down. It’s around this time that the bride seeks you out. 

“There you are!”

“So,  _ Tanaka  _ Shimizu now huh?! Aren’t you and Ryu supposed to be heading out soon? You know,  _ wedding night shenanigans?” _ She flushes with a nod. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you.”

“On what…?” You narrow your eyes suspiciously at the quiet woman. 

“You and Nishinoya.”

“I  _ knew _ that seat was too suspicious. You had a hand in this didn’t you?” 

“I  _ may _ have told him that you thought he had a date for my wedding…” 

“ _ Shimizu... _ ” 

“He was in tears when you ran off! And when Noya cries then  _ Ryu _ cries…” She trails off and you give her a pointed look. 

“And the empty chair?”

“They didn’t mind sitting at a table.” 

“Uh huh.” She gives you a look of her own. “Alright,  _ fine. _ I’ll say it…” You mock sigh and roll your eyes before genuinely saying. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t let go of each other this time.” You smile softly after her as she leaves with Ryu. 

“They’re adorable…” You comment to no one in particular. You gasp in surprise when a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. 

“Hey you…” He presses a kiss to your neck. “You want to dance some more? Or do you need to get home early to open tomorrow?” 

“Well, I  _ do _ need to open tomorrow… but I don’t need to head home  _ just _ yet.”

“Oh?” Twisting around to wrap your arms around him you reply. 

“I think maybe we’ve got some missed time to make up for after all…” 

“I like the sound of that.” His bright grin is infectious. Before long you’re both smiling brightly as he spins you around the dance floor before pulling you into a long kiss as the music fades. 

  
  


Life falls into a strange sort of rhythm after that. Noya moves into your little bakery apartment and you (finally) hire some employees. You start going to the old teams weekly meetups, always with the days left overs in hand of course. Before long most of them are placing orders with you for work events. Daichi wanted doughnuts for the station, Suga is after assorted goodies for the teachers lounge as well as discussing if you’d be willing to help out with the upcoming bake sale. The others start dropping by on occasion when they have cravings. Ryu even becomes a frequent customer with Shimizu’s new found love of macarons as well. 

All at once your repetitive, work-focused life is suddenly filled with good friends and new experiences. Branching out into catering quickly turns into a huge opportunity for the bakery as well. Before long  you’ re needing to hire delivery staff as well. 

Amidst the chaos that is your business taking off, Noya remains your constant, a small tornado of chaos that shields you from the rest of the craziness. He’s always there to drag you out of the kitchen whenever you start to get a little _ too _ focused on work and forget to take time to breathe. 

“Hey cupcake, you almost finished down here?”

“Oh Yuu! I’m… close? I think…” You flip through the list of orders for the morning, trying to double check that you had prepared everything for the usual morning chaos. 

“Well, why don’t you come for a walk with me? We can always look over the orders when we get back, with fresh eyes.” He holds out a hand with a bright smile and you can’t help but smile as you take off your apron. 

“That sounds really nice actually.” 

He leads you towards the park where the team usually plays. He keeps sneaking looks at you and laughing at the strange looks you keep giving him. You’d argue that he almost looks…  _ nervous? _

“Yuu, is everything okay?”

“Fine! It’s all good! Just... you know,  _ taking a walk _ … haha.” You raise a brow at his obvious panic. 

“Yuu-”

“Come on!” He yells, half dragging you down the path. 

“ _ Yuu!! What ar-” _ The words die in your throat as you reach the court. The net is set up but there’s a banner tied to it that reads. 

‘ _ Will you marry me?’  _ The entire court has been decorated and you can’t help the gasp of surprise that escapes you. Noya turns to you with a soft smile. 

“What do you think Cupcake? Will you be  _ my  _ little monster,” He swallows nervously. “Forever this time?” You cover your mouth as tears prick at your eyes before throwing yourself at him. 

“Yes! A hundred times,  _ yes.”  _ He grins as he spins you around several times before kissing you until you both forget to breathe. 

~~ A few months later ~~

You pace outside the door as you chew your lip.  _ Everything was fine. Nothing was going to go wrong, and even if it did… Well, he would still be there waiting for you.  _ The music starts up and you take a deep breath as the doors slowly open. You know this room well by now, with the cascading falls and colourful flowers, but one thing catches your eye. Noya is standing there at the front, staring back at you like you’re life itself. You smile shyly as you try to remember to  _ walk _ and not run towards him. 

The officiant reads the vows and you say your  _ I do’s _ , in a bit of a haze. Your mind is entirely focused on Noya and the way he continues to look at you throughout the ceremony. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

“I’ve been waiting for this part…” He whispers as one hand gently tilts your face as he captures your lips eagerly. For a moment the cheers and cries of the crowd is lost on you, as you both pour years of emotion into a single kiss. Eventually Ryu, the best man of course, clears his throat and you break apart in a slight daze. Noya leans forward to whisper in your ear. 

“Don’t worry my little monster… I’ve got  _ plans _ for you tonight.” You smirk back and softly add. 

“Oh really? Me too.” Sharing a smile you let him lead you to the reception hall where you spend the next several hours thanking your friends for coming. 

There's food, drinks and dancing a plenty, but it's clear as day to anyone looking that there’s a tension building between you two as you dance. Heated looks pass back and forth until it’s  _ finally _ time for you to head out. 

You leave hand in hand, giggling like school children all the way to the car. 

“Alright,  _ now _ you have to tell me where we’re going…” 

“No! It’s not far, I promise. So sit tight and  _ let it be a surprise… _ ”

“Fiiiiine.” You huff, settling back into your seat. “But know that I'm going to get even with you for not telling me later.” 

“Bring it on little monster, you know I love a good challenge.”

“You’re going to regret those words one of these days.” He shrugs. 

“Sounds like a good time to me.” You roll your eyes with a laugh. 

“Incorrigible.” 

  
  


You give Noya a strange look as he pulls into a neighborhood not far from your home. 

“Um, you sure you’re not lost hun?” He shakes his head. 

“Definitely not lost.” You gasp when he pulls into a driveway and parks. “Welcome home sweetheart.” Your eyes widen as he hops out and runs around to grab your door. 

“Yuu… Is this?” He nods as he helps you out of the car as you gape at the house. 

“You bet it is! I remembered you were looking at houses  _ just _ like this one way back in college. You always said you loved this neighborhood… and well…” He flushes a few shades of pink as he adds. “I figured we were gonna be needing some extra rooms soon.” You can’t help but grin at the implications. “If you were… you know, ready for that…” He adds as he blushes harder. 

“Oh? Trying to earn the name  _ daddy _ for yourself now?” 

“I… I mean…”

“I mean, you know if you ask nicely I  _ might _ call you that anyway...“ You lean in to whisper in his ear. “But I certainly wouldn’t mind getting started on that family tonight. Wha- _ hey now! _ ” You laugh as he immediately scoops you into his arms and carries you into the house. 

“I’m not about to say no to  _ that _ Cupcake… So I hope you’re ready for a long night.” 

“Oh yea? You gonna keep up with me all night huh?”

“Just you wait, little monster… I’m gonna have you screaming my name tonight.” His voice drops when he adds. “And we’ll make  _ sure  _ that you’re nice and full of my cum so that we can start on all those kids you’re always talking about.”

  
  


He drops you onto the bed and is on you within seconds, murmuring against your lips. 

“Been waiting all day to get you out of this dress…” You pull at his tie and press into him hard. 

“I could say the same about that tux… I like my presents wrapped, but I’m ‘bout ready to tear it off you.” 

“What are we waiting for then?” He smirks as he throws his jacket on an empty chair before reaching around to unzip your dress. It takes a little maneuvering, but before long your dress joins his jacket. Leaving you in a set of lacy lingerie. He licks his lips at the sight and you push him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. 

“My turn…” You whisper before you capture his lips, working at the buttons of his shirt. You trail your lips down his throat as you untuck his shirt, fingers trailing over muscled skin that you know well. You drag your teeth against his pulse and he shudders under you as you nip and suck your way down his now exposed chest. His hands tighten on your waist as you leave possessive marks littered across his skin. 

“little monster…” He groans out as his hands wander up your sides. He flips you over suddenly, pining you beneath him. His mouth works at your neck as his hands wander to that lacy bra and squeeze. 

“Fuck, I love how this looks on you…” He licks a nipple through the thin fabric. “I think I wanna leave it on you.” He nips the bud before soothing it with his tongue as the bud hardens to a peak. “So cute how easily you react…” 

“ _ Yuu… _ ”

“Patience little monster… I wanna take my time with you for now.” He works the other breast with his mouth as his hands skim along your skin. Brushing over your hip, across the plane of your stomach, and running down your spine as you arch into his touch. Kissing down your stomach, his hands ghost over your thighs before he draws them back up and squeezes as he sucks a mark onto one. You can feel his breath against you through the thin fabric of your panties. He holds your legs still as he bites harsh marks into your skin, soothing them with his tongue as you squirm. 

“So impatient.” He tsks. 

“At least let me touch you too…” You whine. He hums. 

“Alright, but I bet I can make you cum first.” You can’t help but smirk at the glint in his eyes. 

“Oh we’ll see about that.” 

You readjust until you’re both on your sides. You act first, unzipping his pants and pulling out his already semi hard member. 

“Oh, look - I’ve barely done anything and you’re already this eager…” You run a finger up and down his length, being sure to hit that sensitive spot just under the head that you know he loves. 

“Says you, I can  _ see _ how wet you are for me.” You ghost your breath along his length before repeating the motion with one long lick from base to tip. He practically jumps to attention as you wrap your lips around it, hardening as you take him deeper into your mouth. He groans before pulling your panties to the side and running his tongue down your folds. He flicks his tongue across your clit perfectly, causing you to moan softly around him. He groans at the sensation before repeating the motion and sucking gently. You respond in kind as you work him, pulling him briefly into your throat as you bob along his length. The push and pull of your motions are effortless, a well practiced competition as you both push the other towards their peak. 

Your nails dig into his thighs as you feel your own end approaching rapidly. You moan lewdly, unable to stop yourself as you cum under the relentless motions of his tongue. 

“Looks like my win this time little monster…” He pulls you off his cock with a  _ pop _ , and you whine at the loss. “Uh uh, you know the rules. I won so I get to pick how we do this.” 

“ _ Yuu…”  _ You whine at the lack of stimulation as he shifts you to the head of the bed. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave you hanging for long.” He kisses your pouting lips as he reaches behind the head board. You gasp with surprise when you hear the  _ click _ of a cuff locking around a wrist above your head. “Can’t have you trying your normal evil tricks tonight little monster.” He cuffs the other wrist up before whispering in your ear. “Besides, every single drop of my cum is going to be pumped into that sweet little pussy of yours tonight.” You can’t help the flush that colors your cheeks a bright pink anymore then you can stop yourself from clenching your legs together. “Yeah? You like hearing that? That I’m going to fill you up with my seed until you're pregnant? That I wanna fill that sweet little pussy until it’s stuffed with my cum and then just plug you up with my cock until all that cum soaks into your pussy?” You bite your lip and nod, feeling yourself growing impossibly wetter and clenching at his words. “Looks like you do… You’re gonna be my beautiful little cumdump tonight so I can watch your belly grow nice and round.” 

“ _ Yuu… _ ” You practically mewl his name as you squirm against the restraints, seeking some sort of friction on your aching cunt. 

“Yea baby? Does my little monster need something before I fill her with my cum?” You nod. “Use your words.” He demands. 

“Please.. Please touch me. I  _ need _ you to touch me… please.” He grin wickedly before trailing his fingers up your sopping wet folds. 

“Right here?”

“Please!” You beg. 

“Hrmm… I suppose I  _ could _ touch you down here... get it nice and ready to milk my cock like a good little cock whore.” 

Without warning he plunges two fingers into your heat, curling them in a come hither motion against that spot inside you he knows all too well. He continues pistoning his fingers into you, scissoring them to open you up. Before long you're a moaning mess as he pushes a third into you. 

“Look at how greedily it sucks up my fingers… Do you think you’re ready to milk my cock little monster?” 

“Yuu…  _ Yuu _ … please,  _ haaaa…. _ ” He hums thoughtfully. 

“You’re right, I bet we can get you to milk it harder after a couple orgasms.” Your eyes roll back as he curls and  _ twists _ his fingers. The dam breaks and you can feel your orgasm washing over you. He leaves you no time to recover as he continues to rub against that spot as he grinds the heel of his palm into your swollen clit. It takes mere minutes to push you past overstim and right into a second orgasm. 

“Look at you little monster… with your tongue hanging out like that. You look absolutely fucked out, and I haven’t even put it in yet.” He smirks. “You just stay right like that while I pump you full of cum yea? Be my beautiful little cumdump.” 

You watch with a hazy expression as he strips off the last of his clothes and pulls your hips flush towards him, stretching your arms further above your head. 

“I figure since we are trying to make sure you get nice and pregnant that you’d like being put in a mating press tonight. What do you think of that little monster?” His voice drops to a growl as he lines up with your twitching opening. “You gonna take this cock and milk it until your pussy is brimming with my seed? Yeah you are...” He sheathes himself into one quick motion and you cry out at the feeling of  _ too much _ and  _ not enough _ all at the same time. You writhe around his cock, feeling over stimmed and yet eager for him to  _ move. _

“Yuu…” You whine his name for the umpteenth time that night and he smirks down at you. 

“Such a  _ needy _ little cumdump, though I suppose that’s what you’re after isn’t it? After all, what’s a cumdump without cum?” You clench at his words and his grin widens. “Why don’t you beg for it? C’mon little monster,  _ beg _ for my cum.” 

“Yuu! Please, please move… God I need you to fuck me already.” He tsks, slapping your clit hard enough to make your cry out as tears prick your eyes. 

“I said beg for my  _ cum _ .  _ Like a good little cum slut.”  _ You bite your lip at the stinging sensation before gasping out. 

“I’m sorry! I want your cum! I want it so bad! Please,  _ please _ - _ fill me with your cum Yuu! _ ”

“ _ That’s _ a good little monster.” He sets a fast pace, slamming into your cervix with every hard thrust. “Right there little monster, that’s where... I’m gonna cum… Yeah... we’re gonna... paint those insides white... and breed you real... good.” His words are punctuated with harsh thrusts that leave you seeing stars as the pressure builds in your core once more. “Man, you’re practically sucking it in… You must really wanna be my little cum slut… well here it comes little monster!  _ Ngh… _ ” 

You shudder as he shoots his load deep inside you. He rests for a moment, balanced on your thighs as you squirm beneath him.  _ So close… _

Noticing your fidgeting he shifts to look at your flushed and needy face. 

“Aww, does my little monster need some help to finish?” You buck against him and he groans. Tears of frustration prick at your eyes as you try fruitlessly to grind against him. 

“I got you… Just relax.” He shifts slightly, cock still inside you, but freeing up a hand to rub slow circles over and around your aching clit. You sigh in relief as he works your clit gently, mindful of just how over stimmed you are. All the while filling you gently by staying inside as he leans down to press gentle kisses against your lips and throat, whispering soft praises as you mewl. 

The release comes gently, but leaves a feeling of utter bliss in its wake. His head drops to your shoulder with a groan as you cum around him. 

“Feeling... Better?” He mumbles out, pressing a kiss to your bare shoulder. 

“Yea, thank you…” Your voice is soft and a little raspy from exertion. He reaches up and undoes the cuffs in a swift motion, gently massaging each wrist as he brings them down to rest on the bed.

“Water? A snack?” You smile gently and tug him to lie next to you. There’s still cum slowly dripping down your thighs, but you don’t feel like cleaning it up just yet. 

“Just hold me for a few minutes?” You ask softly. He nods. 

“Shouldn’t I clean you first though?” You shake your head.

“Leave it. I want it in there…” You both flush at the implications. He pulls you closer to his chest. Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead he whispers. 

“I love you Cupcake, and I’m never letting you go again.” You smile happily against his neck. 

“I love you too Yuu.” A hand runs over your tummy hopefully. “No leaving us behind, okay?” He rubs your back and kisses you gently. 

“Never.” 

  
  


~~ A Few Years Later ~~

You laugh as Noya runs his hands over your growing belly. 

“Come on little guy… kick for me.” He pouts at your belly. “I don’t think the baby likes me…” You laugh softly and are about to reassure him when he shouts. “YES! THEY  _ KICKED _ ! He does love me after all.”

“Or she.” You remind him gently.

“Or she…” He repeats with a grin. “I think it’s about time I got a boy though…” Just then your daughter comes running in. 

“Daddy! Daddy! I did it! I received  _ every single one of his spikes! _ ”

“That’s my girl!”

“Tanaka even said I could play with the boys at the park now!” 

“Did he now? Well, what are you waiting for?” She runs off with a devil may care smirk, yelling over her shoulder. 

“Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!”

“Be home in time for dinner!” You call after her.

“Okaaaaaaaaay!” Her voice fades into the distance. 

“Ryu’s and Shizumi’s son is a pretty good kid after all…” You muse. 

“Of course he is! He just forgot that girls can be just as scary as boys, if not scarier…” He adds with a slight shudder. “And that’s why,” He turns back to your bump. “You’re gonna be a boy so that daddy isn’t so outnumbered anymore. Right kiddo?” You laugh softly and gesture for your husband to lean over so you can kiss him.

“Boy or girl, I’m always on your side, love.”

“I know Cupcake… but sometimes…  _ sometimes  _ I fear being the only man around here.” 

“Why is that?”

“‘Cause you women are a force of nature.” 

“Your daughter gets that from  _ you _ .”

“And what about you?” He asks with a chuckle. 

“Years of exposure to your antics.” He scoffs, gesturing as if you betrayed him. “Love you too.” You chuckle. 

“Not as much as I love you Cupcake.”


End file.
